The art of storage and containment has long enjoyed considerable attention by artisans devoted to improving the ease and efficiency of storing. From the car, van and recreational vehicle to the garage, closet and kitchen, innovations in specialized shelving, cabinetry, and the discrete positioning of storage compartments currently leads the art of storage and containment. Beyond this, however, little has been done toward improving the ability to not only load storage items into a contained space, but also access the stored items once stored. To this end, the need for certain new and useful improvements is evident.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to a new and improved storage assembly.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved storage assembly that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved storage assembly that is easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved storage assembly that is easy to install.
It is a further purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved storage assembly that is inexpensive.
It is still a further purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved storage assembly that incorporates a contained space or compartment defined by the body of a motorized or non-motorized recreational vehicle.
It is yet still a further purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved storage assembly that incorporates a gas-powered grill.
It is another purpose of the invention to increase the ease and efficiency of storing items, and to increase the ease of accessing items once stored.
It is still another purpose of the invention to reduce the frustration commonly associated with storing storage items such as luggage, boxed items, etc.
It is yet still another purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved barbecue grill apparatus.